Four
by Freeze-Eternity-4ever
Summary: The lives of the marauders told in a collection of six poems. R&R!
1. I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good

**A note-This is my fifth poetry collection. I don't own much. Reviews would be lovely!-Arianne**

 _D'you wanna listen to the story_

 _Of the four little friends?_

 _It's been years since that story reached it's end_

 _And I being alive_

 _Shall tell you the tale_

 _Of the four clever brothers_

 _Who were e'er so brave_

 _First came the stag_

 _Proud and tall_

 _He was the leader_

 _The bravest of all_

 _And then came the dog_

 _Loyal to his core_

 _He never betrayed them_

 _Of that he was sure_

 _And there was a wolf_

 _Calm and just_

 _His life was accursed_

 _All clouded by a werewolf's lust_

 _At last came the rat_

 _Ever so small_

 _Nobody knew that_

 _He'd be their fall_

 _And they played in the grounds_

 _Feeling mighty and tall_

 _They'd created a map_

 _Engraving their names in the school_

 _Making them a legend_

 _Which so many knew_


	2. Messr Moony

Messr. Moony.

 _We start with the young man_

 _Who caught a stray curse_

 _The bite of a werewolf_

 _Followed quite a reputation_

 _And an empty purse_

 _Scared of the world_

 _As they were scared of him_

 _But he made a place for himself_

 _Squeezing himself into their 'perfect world'_

 _And he found three others_

 _Who made his life a grand adventure_

 _The marauders_

 _Those grandiose pranks_

 _And late-night escapades_

 _Made him forget_

 _Forget that difficulties lay ahead_

 _Weren't that far away_

 _And the three helped_

 _They changed themselves_

 _Just to keep him company_

 _Lighten his load_

 _They made him smile_

 _And his smile reached beyond_ the stars


	3. Messr Wormtail

Messr. Wormtail.

 _We move on now_

 _As we should_

 _And take a look at the smallest of them all_

 _For the smallest of people_

 _Have the biggest of impacts_

 _The rat_

 _Unnoticed, as he liked it_

 _Protected from everything_

 _Swept away on adventures_

 _Glad to be included_

 _And that_

 _Was what made all the difference_

 _Three others_

 _They made him feel that he belonged_

 _Gave him the courage to do things_

 _Things one does only once_

 _Once in the adventure that is life_

 _Lost boy_

 _Seeking protection_


	4. Messr Padfoot

Messr. Padfoot.

 _Then we talk_

 _About the orphan with a family_

 _Just as despised for his defiance_

 _As he was awarded for it_

 _For the loyal ones are always rewarded_

 _One year- or twelve_

 _The reward awaits them_

 _The faithful mangy mutt_

 _Taken in by the blood traitors_

 _For rebels stick together_

 _He roamed the halls_

 _A free man_

 _With his three conspirators_

 _Becoming the definition of mayhem_

 _With a spark of mischief in his eyes_

 _And a heart filled with fireworks_


	5. Messr Prongs

Messr. Prongs,

 _At last we reach to the end_

 _The climax_

 _But ah,_

 _We have one left_

 _One last marauder_

 _Their leader_

 _And he was made of the stuff_

 _That made you break the rules_

 _That made you feel alive_

 _That made you laugh_

 _Till your sides ached_

 _Pride and arrogance_

 _He defined them_

 _Till he grew up_

 _And became the person_

 _He always was_

 _Changing himself_

 _In more ways than one_

 _For the friends_

 _Who were so dear to him_

 _For the world had changed_

 _Between those elaborate pranks_

 _And the cheap thrills_

 _Stood the stag_

 _With his head tall_

 _To face the storm ahead_


	6. Mischief Managed

**A Note- Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! And my wonderful muse PixiePatronus13675 who helped me through a few hard spots.**

 _And now we reach to the end_

 _To the climax_

 _And we talk of hard times_

 _For the four friends_

 _Alas trust is a fickle fiend_

 _Broken too easily_

 _A war becoming the catalyst_

 _That broke them apart_

 _The Stag, being hunted_

 _The Dog, his faithfulness unwavering_

 _The Wolf, unthinkably questioned_

 _And the Rat, unexpectedly made them fall_

 _Messr. Prongs, he found love_

 _Before he died_

 _A family he'd adored_

 _Protecting them til' his last breath_

 _Messr. Padfoot, he took_

 _The long way out_

 _Twelve years of it_

 _In Azkaban_

 _Never quite getting_

 _What he wished for the most_

 _He died laughing_

 _Messr. Wormtail, he took the easy way out_

 _Scampering away from the danger_

 _Into the hands of the enemy_

 _He was strangled_

 _From very the silver hand_

 _That had sheltered him once_

 _Messr. Moony, he almost grew old_

 _Finding a lover_

 _And building his family_

 _Above the barriers of prejudice_

 _He taught what it meant to be human_

 _He went protecting his home_

 _His Hogwarts_

 _And yet I'd like you to remember_

 _Their boyhood_

 _Their laughter that had once_

 _Echoed through the halls of Hogwarts_

 _Their legendary tales of mischeif_

 _Of their infectious joy_

 _Of the Marauders_

 _Burning brighter than Fiendfyre_

Mischief Managed


End file.
